Soy lo que Soy
by Gordafabi
Summary: "Al principio, Él existía, y estaba solo, e incluso después de crear la vida y el universo, no pensó cuestionar quién y qué era hasta que el hombre que había elegido le preguntó su nombre." Fanfic traducido del ingles. Su autora es Tomurai.


Les dejo la traducción al español de este hermoso fanfic, narrado desde el punto de vista de Yahvé. Trata sobre la Creación y la naturaleza del Creador. **El fanfic no es mío, fue escrito originalmente en ingles por la autora Tomurai**. Espero que disfruten su lectura.

 **Resumen:** Al principio, Él existía, y estaba solo, e incluso después de crear la vida y el universo, no pensó cuestionar quién y qué era hasta que el hombre que había elegido le preguntó su nombre.

 **Soy lo que Soy**

Al principio, allí estaba Él, y Él estaba solo. Y miró a su alrededor y sintió una profunda conmoción dentro de sí mismo para crear. Así Él creó los cielos y la tierra.

Su Espíritu flotaba sobre la oscuridad del agua que estaba en la tierra informe y vacía y decía: "Hágase la luz", y había luz.

Vio la luz y vio que era bueno, y entonces separó la luz de la oscuridad y llamó a la luz "día" y la oscuridad "noche". Así que hubo tarde y mañana, y fue el primer día.

Pensó por un momento y dijo: "Que haya una bóveda entre las aguas para separar el agua del agua", y así hizo la bóveda y separó el agua debajo de la bóveda del agua sobre ella. "Cielo", llamó a la bóveda.

Luego cayó la tarde y se levantó la mañana, y fue el segundo día.

Y Él dijo: "Que el agua bajo el cielo se junte en un lugar, y que aparezca el suelo seco", y así fue. Señaló el suelo seco y lo llamó "tierra" y las aguas reunidas llamó "mares". Y vio que era bueno.

"Que la tierra produzca vegetación: plantas y árboles que llevan semillas en la tierra que dan fruto con semilla en ella, según sus diversos tipos", dijo. Y así fue, y vio que era bueno.

Hubo tarde y hubo mañana, el tercer día.

Tan atrapado estaba Él en su creación que no se detuvo a mirarla, sino solo para juzgar si era bueno. Por lo tanto, comenzó a mirar en vistas de solo el bien y el mal.

Y dijo: "Que haya luces en la bóveda del cielo para separar el día de la noche, y que sirvan como señales para marcar tiempos sagrados, y días y años, y que sean luces en la bóveda del cielo para iluminar la tierra". Y así fue.

Miró a su alrededor y eligió hacer dos grandes luces –La luz más grande para gobernar el día y la luz menor para gobernar la noche– y creó pinchazos de luz, que colocó en la bóveda del cielo para iluminar la tierra, para gobernar el día y la noche, y separar la luz de la oscuridad. Y vió que estaba bien.

Y llegó la tarde y la mañana, el cuarto día.

"Dejen que el agua rebose de criaturas vivientes, y dejen que los pájaros vuelen sobre la tierra a través de la bóveda del cielo", dijo, y así creó las grandes criaturas del mar y todo ser viviente con el que el agua rebosa y se mueve en ella, según su tipo, y cada pájaro alado según su especie, y era bueno.

Miró a las criaturas y sintió en el fondo que debía bendecirlas, y así lo hizo, diciendo: "Sean fructíferos y aumenten en número y llenen las aguas en los mares, y las aves crezcan en la tierra".

Luego llegó la tarde y la mañana, el quinto día.

Y Él dijo: "Que la tierra produzca criaturas vivas según su especie: El ganado, las criaturas que se mueven por el suelo y los animales salvajes, cada uno según su especie". Y así era, y los animales salvajes de acuerdo con sus clases, el ganado según su especie, y todas las criaturas que se mueven a lo largo de la tierra según su clase fueron creadas. Él miró Sus creaciones más nuevas y vio que eran buenas.

Luego retrocedió y miró a la tierra, que ahora rebosaba vida, y pensó por un largo momento y luego dijo: "Hagamos a la humanidad a nuestra imagen, a nuestra semejanza, para que puedan gobernar sobre los peces en el mar y los pájaros en el cielo, sobre el ganado y todos los animales salvajes, y sobre todas las criaturas que se mueven por el suelo".

Entonces creó a los seres a su imagen, hombres y mujeres, y respiró en ellos la vida. Él los bendijo como lo hizo con las criaturas del agua y el mar, diciendo: "Sean fructíferos y aumenten su número; llenen la tierra y someta. Dominen a los peces en el mar y los pájaros en el cielo y sobre cada criatura viviente que se mueve en el suelo".

Los seres lo miraron y él continuó, "Te doy cada planta que da semilla sobre la faz de la tierra entera y cada árbol que tiene fruto con semilla en ella. Ellos serán tuyos por comida. Y a todas las bestias de la tierra y todas las aves en el cielo y todas las criaturas que se mueven por el suelo –todo lo que tiene el aliento de la vida en ellas–, doy a cada planta verde alimento". Y así fue.

Él vio todo lo que había hecho, y pensó para Sí mismo, _Esto es muy bueno._ Y llegó la tarde y la mañana, el sexto día.

Así se completaron los cielos y la tierra en toda su vasta colección, y para el séptimo día Él decidió que había terminado Su obra; así que en el séptimo día descansó. Luego bendijo el séptimo día y lo hizo santo, porque en él descansó de todo el trabajo de crear lo que había hecho.

Fue después de que miles de rotaciones de la tierra pasaron que Él repitió esta historia nuevamente y se le dijo a la humanidad:

 **En el principio era la Palabra, y la Palabra estaba con Él, y la Palabra era Él.** **Él estaba con Él al principio.** **Por Él todas las cosas fueron hechas;** **sin Él, nada se hizo que se haya hecho.** **En Él estaba la vida, y esa vida era la luz de toda la humanidad. La luz brilla en la oscuridad, y la oscuridad no la ha entendido**.

Y cuando el hombre le preguntó su nombre, un miembro de su pueblo escogido, a quien había elegido para sacar a su pueblo de la esclavitud, fue el único momento en que fue detenido.

Así miró profundamente a Sí mismo, viendo quién y qué era, y le dijo al hombre Moisés: אֶהְיֶה אֲשֶׁר אֶהְיֶה ( **Yo soy el que soy** ), y vino a llamarse Yahvé, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía quién y lo que El era.


End file.
